


like a puppy child

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, Puppies, birthday gifts, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: richard wanted to surprise taron for his birthday.





	like a puppy child

**Author's Note:**

> this is getting a part two because it isn’t what you asked for. so don’t worry. you’ll get more domestic madderton w/ their puppy. please read notes at end though.

"rich?" came a soft voice from the bedroom doorway.

"mhm, sweetheart?" richard said, finishing off the last paragraph of his book before closing on in his lap.

taron had made his way over to the bed by then and was already crawling over to him on the bed. he'd moved richard's book to the side to straddle his lap. he kissed his fiance's head before gently taking richard's reading glasses off and placing them on the bed side table.

"rich...," he draped his arms around richard's shoulders, "can we please, please, get a puppy?" he looked down at richard with a hopeful puppy eyes.

richard thought carefully for a moment. he would give taron anything he ever wanted or asked for, but he was still nervous. he needed a bit to think on it.

“we’ll see.” he settled on that. he didn’t want to disappoint taron but he didn’t want to give him false hope either. although, his plan didn’t seem to work out all that well as taron’s mood had obviously gone down.

“m’kay.” he said, crawling out of his lap to lay down next to him. 

richard wrapped his arms around him and kissed behind his ears. “i’ll think about it.”he whispered.

-

a month had passed since that conversation and taron’s birthday was coming up. richard had wanted to surprise his boyfriend and had decided this was the perfect way. he had done research and looked into rescues and found the perfect puppy. 

he was a chubby pug that had been found living on the streets with no mother. richard fell in love immediately and he knew it would be a perfect match for taron.

he’d gone to the pet store on his way home from an interview one day and had gotten all the supplies needed; a decent dog bed, food, bowls, a leash, etc. it had all been hidden in the trunk of his car for the last few weeks. 

when the day of taron’s birthday had arrived he’d gotten the puppy early in the morning and had placed the little dog, still on a leash, down on the floor of their bedroom before he woke taron up gently.

“t, love, wake up.” his eyes slowly but surely blinked opened, “hi there, beautiful. happy birthday!” he spoke softly. taron smiled up at him before richard planted a kiss to his lips. “i have a surprise for you.” 

he carefully lifted up the sleepy puppy and placed the tiny little thing on taron’s chest. 

“oh my god, rich.” taron’s eyes lit up like a child’s on christmas. he lifted up the little dog to look at it’s pudgy face. “hi, baby!!” the puppy immediately started wagging its little curled tail and licked taron’s nose as he laughed. 

he moved to hold the dog against his chest as he sat up, “dickie! he’s perfect! thank you so much.” he sat the puppy on the bed next to him, so he could lean up and give richard a hug and kiss. he wrapped his arms around richard’s shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. “seriously thank you so much. i love you.” he sniffled.

“t, are you crying?” richard gently grabbed his cheek to turn his face towards him. sure enough, taron was teary eyed.

“shut up. i’m jus’ emotional, that’s all.” he gently pushed at richard’s shoulder while wiping at his eye. all the while he let out watery giggles, which richard eventually joined in on.

he picked up the puppy again, who was currently chasing his own tail, and held him close to his face. 

“you’re a cutie. what am i gonna name you?”  
he turned to look towards richard for ideas but the older man just shook his head with a smile. 

“he’s your birthday surprise, t.”

“hmm. okay. i guess i’ll think about it.” he smiled at richard before giving him another kiss.

“he’s like our little baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao help me pick a name please


End file.
